


The Oracle of Delphi

by Hellfire98



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, ends with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire98/pseuds/Hellfire98
Summary: Brian wouldn't say being the oracle for his time in the City is boring. He'd just say it could be a lot more interesting
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	The Oracle of Delphi

**Author's Note:**

> I am transmasc and write Jonny as such. Words used are cunt, cock, dick, and slit.  
> I did manage to get this betaed by a friend who hopefully doesn't think I'm crazy but couldn't use my normal beta.  
> You may notice that this account was just made. If you're curious as to why check the end notes.

Brian wouldn’t call being an oracle boring, per se. In fact, this little job for Apollo was a lot more interesting than his last run as a prophet. Being adorn in white silks and golden jewelry like some kind of prize was a lot better than being hung up in the center of some scorching down. These people don’t even question the fact that he’s made of metal. He thinks it’s what got him the job in the first place, like some “fortune teller in a box” you’d see on the boardwalk. Nevertheless, he’s been spending most of his days in the City just milling about and sitting around in the temple and vaguely glancing over machinery blueprints with a green stamp in his hand so he’s rather glad when someone walks in.

A… rather unremarkable hunter unit with the markers of Artemis on her uniform walks in, looking none too glad to be here. Brian looks up from the blueprints Apollo has given up to meet the eye of the chap who was obviously forced here. 

“We’re in a bit of a bind,” she says, voice begrudging. “We’ve been trying to arrest this mother fucker for the past decade but every time we do he breaks out and we’re out of options at this point.”

“Have you considered a more direct approach to disposal?” Brian asks, blinking slowly.

“Yeah, plenty,” she laughs. “Didn’t seem to stick.”

Brian smiles at this. One of the Mechanisms must have been doing something truly stupid. He only knows where a few of them are at the point, with Ivy and Nastya AWOL. Ashes is over being some kind of god, Marius has been popping around and psychoanalyzing various Olympians (of which Brian has gotten a personal complaint from Apollo about), and the others are sometimes spotted acting as Hades’ guard dog of sorts. He was most amused when he heard someone raving about how the dog has wings now and he barely could keep in his laughter until he got to his chambers.

“Who in the world has been causing this much trouble?” he asks as if he doesn’t have a very good idea. “Surprises me to hear the incompetence of a hunter actually addressed.”

“The guy’s got the staying power of an Olympian,” the hunter grumbles. “Calls himself Jonny.”

“Jonny, huh?” he barely bites back his smile as he considers his options. “Bring him in personally. I can’t get a good read on how to deal with him if I don’t see him in person.”

“Is that really a good idea, oracle?” she asks, raising a brow.

“I can take care of myself,” he assures her. 

And when Jonny is dragged in by two of Artemis’ hunters he’s only more sure of that. Jonny himself doesn’t seem to care much when being dragged in, simply laughing and cackling at the supposed pointlessness of his capture. He didn’t spend 70 years breaking out of prison to get captured for a century in the City. Brian can barely bite down his smugness when Jonny actually looks up at him. Jonny, for his part, doesn’t look too surprised. A wild, smug grin is on his face as the hunters bring him up to Brian’s chair.

“Hello, hanged man,” he says in a teasing tone.

Brian doesn’t look at him, looking instead to the hunters.

“Leave him here,” he instructs voice level and calm. “Close the door behind you and don’t stick around.”

He barely sees the spark in Jonny’s eyes as he tries to focus on the confused looks of the hunters.

“Oracle, I think that’s a very stupid idea,” one of the hunters, the one that Brian hadn’t previously talked to. “He has literally killed a sector’s worth of people.”

“I haven’t sat this long as the oracle without my fair share of assassination attempts, hunter,” he says with a laugh. “I can handle him. I am literally made of metal and Apollo gave me quite the defensive capabilities within this chamber.” He glances at Jonny just barely when he says that. “I will be fine, just leave.”

After a moment of odd looks and shrugs, which Brian watches over with a scrutinizing eye, the hunters drop Jonny to his knees and leave. Jonny himself is left in handcuffs with an entirely too smug look on his face that doesn’t drop when the door clicks behind the hunters.

Brian gets up at the sound and rounds his desk. He feels Jonny’s eyes on his as he walks past the wanker and toward the door. The click of the lock is barely audible before he turns around in an exaggerated motion.

“Oh, hanged man,” Jonny says, voice full of teasing and smugness that’s barely tolerable, “what cryptic prophecy do you have for me today?”

Brian strides forward. Jonny has turned himself around so, while still being on his knees, he’s facing Brian. As soon as he reaches Jonny, he grabs his chin harshly between his thumb and forefinger, digging his metal nails in the flesh there, and tilts Jonny’s head up to look into his eyes.

“I think it’s the Oracle of Delphi nowadays,” Brian corrects, voice light and teasing despite his grip. “And no chance to be left in some kind of dying sun because someone actually bothered to flip my switch.” He drops down into a crouch, letting go of Jonny’s chin and putting on a bright, sweet smile. “I still don’t think I’ve gotten you back fully for that.”

“I beg to differ,” Jonny says, rolling his eyes.

Brian gives a half chuckle and threads his fingers into Jonny’s hair in almost a loving way. Jonny, though he would deny it, pushes into Brian’s hand like a cat, breathing a soft, deep sigh at the feeling. A saccharine smile plays on Brian’s lips that only gets wider and sweeter as he tugs at Jonny’s hair from the roots, grip ironclad, pulling a sharp gasp from the mate.

“You can if you want,” he says, voice low in a way that makes Jonny bite back a whine. Brian looks him up and down appraisingly. “Color?”

“Fuck,” Jonny says in a breathy voice, “green.”

“I don’t personally have the key to the cuffs,” Brian admits. “I can probably break them off if I need to though.”

“I don’t care,” Jonny seethes, words hissing through his teeth.

Brian pulls his hair tighter and tilts his head back, baring his neck. Another gasp punches out of Jonny’s throat. “I’m telling you for my own benefit,” he says in an almost apathetic tone. “You know they came to me asking about how to contain you. What a surprise that people actually listen to me here.”

As soon as Brian lets Jonny’s head settle back into a normal position, Jonny decides to run his mouth. “What kind of bullshit are you even telling-” he starts, voice thick with annoyance.

He’s stopped by the hard press of Brian’s thumb on his tongue, prying his jaw open. An almost choked noise coughs from Jonny’s throat at the action and Brian cringes slightly as he presses down.

“You’re a lot prettier when you’re quiet, you know that?” he says, filling his tone with forced annoyance. “Trying to figure out a way to put that mouth of yours to use.”

Jonny can’t swallow the whine that rips from his throat at the implication and instead glares hard at Brian for it. Brian smirks. The hand in Jonny’s hair is almost petting now, detangling his wild locks with cold metallic fingers. Suddenly, he retracts his hands and stands up, allowing Jonny to swallow his whine at the loss of contact. Brian is still smiling as he looms over Jonny.

“Stay right here,” he instructs, voice cold. “Don’t say a word. I’ll be right back.”

Brian walks behind Jonny, disappearing from sight. Jonny shifts slightly in anticipation, curling and uncurling his fists where they were kept securely behind his back in the hunter’s cuffs. He can’t see what Brian is doing behind him but he can hear the shuffle of drawers and metal clinking against metal. At one point he hears the chimes of Brian’s mechanics connecting to a new sensory device, usually happens when Brian decides to detach a limb to make some sort of dumb joke about “needing a hand.” Both Marius and Brian are awful when it comes to that yet Brian is always the one complaining about Jonny’s puns.

Unfortunately for Jonny, he can’t help but run his mouth as Brian comes into view next to him, still clad in white silk robes that obscure his figure. 

“Do not tell me you keep lube in your office because that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard,” Jonny teases. 

“I happen to live in the next room over,” Brian shrugs, dropping down to a crouch again. “And I recall saying something about keeping quiet. Such a shame. Guess I shouldn’t have expected much.”

Jonny squirms as Brian basically forced him to make direct eye contact. Brian’s gaze is piercing and drills into him with a burning intensity.

“Deciding to be quiet now?” Brian asks, smiling. “Don’t think I’m not still getting back at you just because you’ve decided to listen to me for the moment.” He dips in and plants a soft kiss on the corner of Jonny’s mouth, making Jonny squeeze his eyes shut at the intimacy of it. “Do you want help keeping quiet, love?” Brian breathes on his lips in a tone that goes straight to Jonny’s dick.

Jonny barely gave a nod before Brian was standing again, pushing away the front of his robes. Before Jonny could even think, a ribbed, silicon cock is between his lips and a third of the way down the shaft.

“Snap for me,” Brian asks, hand going to the back of Jonny’s head to pet softly. 

Jonny snaps three times in succession to prove he can. Apparently approving, Brian cradles the back of Jonny’s head at the juncture of his skull and neck and slowly pushes Jonny’s further onto his cock, a breathy sigh leaving his lips as Jonny tries to sink down further. It’s one of Brian’s larger attachments and even the thought of that makes Jonny squirm. 

Jonny lavishes Brian’s cock with his tongue, controlling the situation if only for a bit while Brian’s fingers softly thread his hair, not yet gripping. In a fluid motion, he sinks down most of the way, just barely gagging as it hits the back of his throat. A breathy moan escapes Brian’s mouth as Jonny hollows his cheeks and sucks, running his tongue along the underside of his cock. 

He feels Brian’s fingers grip at the back of his head and he barely prepares himself before they’re pushing him further onto Brian’s dick, making him gag. It’s not long under Brian is fucking his throat, half choking him with every other thrust and pull and a dull ache spreading along where Brian was pulling at the roots of his hair. He relaxes into the feeling of the hard silicon hitting the back of his throat and the air escaping his lungs. A few times Brian holds him there, choking around his dick and desperate for air before pulling back and letting Jonny gasp and pant for breath around him.

Brian couldn’t have a proper orgasm but Jonny knows when he climaxes when his hips stutter to a stop, Jonny choking with the full length of his dick down his throat. Brian stops breathing altogether before pulling out, letting Jonny gasp and cough, throat raw. 

“Good boy,” Brian mutters barely loud enough for Jonny to hear, relaxing his grip in Jonny’s hair back to a petting motion. “Gorgeous.”

Jonny squirms at the saccharine words but keeps his mouth shut, gritting his teeth. Heat is pooling in his gut as Brian is once again down to his level, smiling sweetly. He grips Jonny’s waist and dives in at his neck. Gasps and whines escape Jonny’s throat as Brian bites and licks mean bruises into his flesh. 

“Can you be a good boy and take the rest of your punishment?” Brian whispers into his neck.

“Yes,” Jonny rasps, voice hoarse.

He feels Brian’s lip smile against his skin before he’s hauled up by strong hands on his waist and set on the short side of the desk, papers apparently set aside when Brian had been fiddling with things. Brian quickly sheds Jonny’s waistcoat and shirt before he even gets to Jonny’s pants, setting aside the belts and bunching the cloth up by Jonny’s bound wrists. He decorates Jonny’s collar and chest with dark bruises, some of which slightly bleed. Whines fall from Jonny’s mouth but he absolutely refuses to beg, despite how uncomfortable his pants feel with arousal. He was so distracted he didn’t realize Brian was unbuckling the belt that actually held up his pants until he felt cold metal trace down to rub a thumb on his cock. He made a choked noise that Brian straightened up to swallow in a kiss, rubbing rough circles on his dick.

“Fuck,” Jonny whines on Brian’s lips as Brian’s fingers dip down to swipe against his slit.

Brian chuckles low, shifting to bite into the flesh of Jonny’s jaw. “You’re only going to make this worse for yourself by talking,” he says, breath cold against Jonny’s jaw and Jonny gives a small, bitten off moan as Brian’s fingers trail back up his dick.

Brian removes his fingers from Jonny’s pants and Jonny definitely doesn’t whine from the loss of contact. He idly wipes Jonny’s wetness from his fingers on Jonny’s pants before gently guiding Jonny down into a lying position on the desk, arms cramped up in the small of his back and handcuffs barely digging into his flesh. It’s definitely going to bruise but he can’t bring himself to care as Brian divests him of his pants and leaves them pooled on the ground. Jonny groans as Brian pries his legs apart.

A hoarse moan escapes Jonny’s throat as Brian pushes a cold, wet forefinger into Jonny’s cunt, pressing a thumb against his dick that makes him keen. His back arches slightly and his shoulder blades dig into the hard wood of the desk. Brian fucks into him hard and fast, punching a choked noise from Jonny’s chest when he adds another finger. He curls them just as quickly, ripping cry after moan from Jonny’s throat while all Jonny can do is stare at the ceiling and feel his legs feeling numb as they dangle off of the desk. It only takes a few minutes before he’s seeing stars and biting off begs, moaning a lot louder than he intends to.

He’s surprised when Brian all but stops, thrusting a lot slower and a lot shallower. He takes the moment to breathe at the not-enough pressure and consistent press against his cock before he starts to question it.

“I don’t recall the walls here being all too thick,” he says somewhat quietly. Jonny feels his face heat up a lot more at this but doesn’t say anything about it. “Alright, hold on.”

“What are you doing?” Jonny asks absently, knowing a break when he sees one.

Brian removes his fingers and Jonny lets out a low whine despite knowing the situation. Brian pushes Jonny’s legs back together and swiftly picks Jonny off the desk in a bridal carry. Jonny curses at him as Brian’s arms slot under his knees and behind his back, carrying him easily to the side room that is Brian’s bedroom here. From what Jonny can see before he’s deposited on very soft sheets and a plush mattress, it’s nothing all too fancy by sight. Some of the decorations are made of fine, expensive metals but nothing is too obviously flashy. 

Brian doesn’t join him immediately, which Jonny finds rather rude. Instead, he walks over to his side table and shifts through them until he finds what he’s looking for. He holds a pink vibrator in Jonny’s line of sight.

“Green,” Jonny says simply, mouth going dry. 

“Alright,” Brian says in affirmation. “I want to go grab the handcuff keys from the hunters. Will you be alright if I leave this in you while I do that?”

“Brian I’m fine,” Jonny insists, voice a near whine as he squirms on the sheets. “Go get the keys.”

“Well give me a second first,” Brian grumbles in a teasing tone.

He disappears from Jonny’s line of sight again as he moves to the edge of the bed. Jonny feels the bed dip as Brian spreads Jonny’s legs and kneels between them. He moans as Brian plunges two fingers into Jonny before quickly adding a third, fresh lube applied to the metal digits. The pressure and stroking don’t last long, though, as Brian withdraws his fingers and starts to slowly ease the vibrator into Jonny’s cunt.

Jonny tries to stay quiet now, small moans and whines the only sound until the vibrator is at its hilt with a part of it pressing right up against his dick. Brian turns it on to a low setting which causes moans to immediately crawl from Jonny’s throat before slowly turning it up until they fall from his mouth as a constant, drawn-out noise.

“I’m going to go get those keys,” Brian says, sliding off of the bed. He rounds the side and Jonny, eyes squeezed close from the stimulation, feels his cold hand against his face. “Color?”

“Green, green,” Jonny forces out, leaning into Brian’s touch. “Please, green.”

Brian chuckles and takes back his hand, much to Jonny’s displeasure. Jonny faintly hears Brian leave the room and shut the door behind him. He sinks further into the mattress, trying to melt into it. Brian is gone for much too long, in his opinion. Long enough for Jonny to give a rough sob as his first orgasm rips through him and the vibrator continues to buzz inside of him. He clenches and unclenches his hands, writhing against the sheets so hard he has to focus on staying on the bed, gritting his teeth hard.

Finally, the door clicks open and Jonny bites back a loud moan until he hears it close again. He hears Brian chuckle but doesn’t hear him move until he feels a cold hand on his arm.

“Sit up for me, love,” he says, voice all soft as Jonny continues to writhe in place.

Jonny doesn’t manage to make any noise bar a whine as Brian helps him sit up. The vibrator shifts inside of him, tearing another loud cry and moan from his throat. The handcuffs shift behind him as Brian unlocks them, finally sliding them off his wrists along with the clothes stuck around them. He’s guided back down onto his back, once again moaning from the shift inside of him, and his hands are guided out from behind his back. Brian brings Jonny’s hand up to the headboard and brushes the handcuffs against his wrist again.

“Green,” Jonny says, breathless. 

He opens his eyes as Brian leans down and presses a cold kiss to his forehead. “You’re being so good,” Brian murmurs as he pulls away, winding the handcuffs around the headboard. “So perfect. Taking it so well.”

Jonny squeezes his eyes shut at the praise. Brian clicks his hands back into the cuffs again and he idly tests them, feeling no give past the chain and hearing no crack or shift of the headboard. Brian hums approvingly and Jonny hears him shift around the bed until he’s once again kneeling in between Jonny’s legs.

“Did you cum while I was gone?” he asks as if merely interested. Jonny merely nods, eyes still shut.

He suddenly cries out as Brian grabs the vibrator and fucks it into him. His cry devolves into a half-sob, half-moan as Brian starts to thrust it in and out, bringing a hand around to rub circles into his cock in between the glances of the vibrator. By the time Brian turns up the vibrator words are falling from his tongue unbidden and not chided by Brian. Pleases and chants of Brian’s name fill the room until Brian fucks the vibrator into him particularly harshly. Jonny cries out, his eyes shooting open and his vision pure white pleasure that starts to fold over into something pain-heightened.

“Please, please,” Jonny begs, writhing and squirming in the bed. “Need you. Need your mouth. Please, Brian, please.”

“One more, okay?” Brian asks, turning the vibrator up even higher and causing Jonny to all but sob. “You can take it. You’re doing so well. So perfect.”

Jonny merely whines but doesn’t signal a stop, biting hard into his lip until Brian takes the vibrator halfway out and starts lavishing Jonny’s cunt and dick with his tongue, occasionally thrusting the vibrator in and out and messing with the vibrations at seemingly random intervals. It’s when Brian switches it from one of the lowest settings to the highest one while sucking on his dick that Jonny all but screams, arching his back off the bed.

His breathing is still coming in heavy pants as Brian clicks off the vibrator and slides it out slowly. Jonny whines, feeling empty but feeling too boneless to do much else. Brian crawls over him, bare chest eye level with Jonny as he unlocks the handcuffs for the last time. Jonny immediately brings his hands down and starts to cradle his wrists in his hands, feeling more sore there than anywhere else. Brian comes down with him, laying down next to Jonny to face him.

Jonny turns to his side and immediately presses his forehead into Brian’s, much too tired to care about how incredibly intimate it is. Brain softly takes Jonny’s hands in his, rubbing over his bruised wrists with a gentle touch.

“It’s nice seeing you again,” Brian says after a lull of silence, fondness in his voice. Jonny hums in return, closing his eyes and feeling himself sink further into the mattress in a boneless weight. “What’s it been? Two decades?”

“Not our fault you’ve been in Delphi for so long,” Jonny grumbles quietly.

Brian chuckles. “I’m having fun here,” he says. “We have fun in different ways. You like to murder half a sector and I like to help people.”

“Missed you,” Jonny says. Brian notices that his voice is still slightly raw despite his mechanism.

“You could stay here with me for a while,” Brian suggests. “Ashes and Marius have been saying that we still need a few decades here at least. What’s one cooped up in Delphi with me?”

“You’re boring,” Jonny groans, pulling away to look at Brian with a teasing pout.

“We could do more of this if you stay,” Brian says, cocking a half-smile.

Jonny considers this for a second. “Less boring,” he says simply.

He pulls his hands from Brian’s grip and curls up in his chest. Brian laughs at this, rubbing Jonny’s back softly.

“Nope, we need to get clean,” he says, trying to shift out of bed.

“I will stay for at least three years here if you let me sit here for another ten minutes.”

“Fine. Only ten minutes, though. I need to call someone to change the sheets. The hunters are going to be pretty glad to be rid of you for a few years.”

“The hunters can suck my dick.”

“Thought that was my job.”

Jonny pushes his palm roughly into Brian’s forehead with an annoyed groan, immediately curling tighter into Brian’s chest after as it reverberates with laughter. Brian wraps his arms around Jonny and settles softly for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is actually the first smut I've written and out of pure embarrassment, I quickly made a new account to post it in. If you want to check my other works you can find me @fracnkie. Any further smut I write will probably be here, though. If that ever happens...
> 
> I did have to explain to my beta that Brian is made of metal and she decided to describe his attachment as a strap to me so I had such a fun time with my head in my hands while watching her beta my work.


End file.
